What's Mean to be
by Cassy in Wonderland
Summary: Mark/Teddy post season 6 finale. Mentions of most Grey's characters. I suppose since this isn't going to happen this is AU. Rated T for future chapters.


**A/N: This is my first FF on my account. I hope you all like it. For those of you waiting for my chapter of To Mend a Broken Heart, I will get to it eventually. I am at a total lack on that story currently. I have two paragraphs written, and I think you'd all be disappointed if that's all I posted. Anyway, I'm going to be writing a House FF and possibly a Harry Potter FF soon, so for those of you who like House or HP, keep an eye out for those. Anyway, I hope you enjoy [:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. It's on my birthday wish list, but the chances of me getting it are very slim.**

**

* * *

**

What's Mean to be…

Chapter 1

There's a Time For Second Chances

There she sat, her blonde hair loose over her shoulder, her green eyes focusing on something that wasn't there, and her fingers tapping on the bar counter. What she was thinking, not many could've known, but I had a pretty good idea of what was going through her head. She was trying very hard not to relive the events of the day. Trying not to think about the shooting, trying not to think about Owen's choice, trying not to think about the look on my face when Lexie scurried into Alex's room. She was trying to convince herself that none of it existed, that none of it mattered, and that none of it hurt her. She could fool a lot of people, but I was too good at hiding how I felt to be fooled by it. I walked over and sat next to her, I was tired of avoiding her, it hurt too much. "What's on your mind?" I asked looking over at her. I knew it was easier to tell someone who wasn't on your good side what was bothering you than it was someone who was close to you. She turned to me, her green eyes boring into me.

"Why does it concern you?" She challenged. Something about the way she was looking at me made it feel like she could see straight through me. I though for a minute, trying to come up with a clever answer to her question. I could always tell her something ridiculous, that might make her laugh, but I didn't want her to laugh, I wanted her to talk to me, like she had the first time we went out. "It concerns me because I can kick someone's ass if you need me to." I replied as Joe walked over. "Can I get you anything?" He asked looking at me. "Single malt Scotch." I replied and he nodded. He went to find the whisky. Teddy rolled her eyes. "Do you ever drink anything but Scotch?" She asked with a smirk. She was dodging, and I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her. "Is there a reason I shouldn't drink just Scotch?" I replied matching her smirk. She went silent. Joe returned with the Scotch and set it on the bar in front of me. As soon as he was gone I took a sip of it and turned back to Teddy.

"I know you hate me. I know you wouldn't care if I fell off a cliff, or dove into piranha infested waters, or spontaneously combusted, or-" "Mark." She cut me off, her green eyes locked to mine. "I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you and I would care if you fell off a cliff, or dove into piranha infested waters, or if you spontaneously combusted." She replied laughing lightly. I liked it when she laughed, it made her eyes light up. "I'm sorry." I replied earnestly. She looked up at me and smiled softly. "I forgive you." She replied softly. I brushed a lock of her dirty blonde hair out of her face and ran my thumb down her cheek. She closed her eyes and relaxed against my touch. "Teddy?" I asked in barely more than a whisper. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Yes?" She replied her voice barely audible above the noise in the bar. "Can I have another chance?" I asked before I got the chance to choke on the words. "On one condition." She replied smiling playfully. "Anything." I replied feeling a surge of hope rush through me. "This time, we're exclusive." She replied smiling, clearly she'd talked to Bailey. "I think I owe you at least that." I replied smiling back at her. I leaned in and kissed her passionately, cupping her face with my hands.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did it make you smile? Did it make you laugh? Did you want to eat up your computer? Are you going to hunt me down if I don't start writing more right this very second? Leave me a review with what you thought [:**


End file.
